The present invention relates to a solar heat collector assembly, and more particulary to an improved solar heat collector assembly.
A conventional type of solar heat collector assembly comprises a base made by a box-like extrusion of Aluminum with an open top surface for accommodating therein one heat collector plate, and a top cover made of transparent glass, sealed on the open top surface of the base.
To avoid heat radiation from a bottom surface of the base, a heat insulating material such as a glass wool or the like is laid on the bottom surface of the base.
Since the heat insulating material is additionally required, the assembly is made heavy as a result.
Accordingly, the number of solar heat collector assemblies laying on the roof are limited, and it takes time to lay the assemblies on the roof.
Further, the cost of the heat collector assembly becomes expensive because of the use of extruded Aluminum and the glass plates as building materials.
Therefore, heat collector assemblies made of various plastic materials are offered in order to reduce the weight of the whole assembly or reduce its price.
But, the prior art heat collector assemblies are complex and expensive, or otherwise their heat collecting efficiency is low.